


everybody's watching me (uh oh)

by murderfuel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Dancing in the Rain, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, chrollo's demise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderfuel/pseuds/murderfuel
Summary: After many successful years being a thief and criminal; all of the lies and murders finally catch up to Chrollo as he meets his demise.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	everybody's watching me (uh oh)

**Author's Note:**

> this was a quick fic I wrote for fun! I hope you enjoy it!

“Why did you let it get to this point? Why couldn’t you just lay low?” You cried, tears glistening down your face.

Chrollo gave a gentle smile, hands cupping your cheeks.

“It isn’t that simple, Y/N. You know that.”

“But it is! Why couldn’t you disband your petty group of thieves to be with me? Why did you ruin our perfectly fine relationship over a few hundred Jenny?” You whined, burrowing your head into his chest.

Rain began to fall, landing gently on the concrete below you. The wind danced and swirled around your intertwined bodies. Chrollo’s fingers combing through your hair as he whispered quietly.

Blood soaked the front of your blouse. Chrollo’s blood.

“You knew this would happen when you pursued me. After all, aren’t you also a criminal?” You sobbed at his words; they were true and hurt you inside. Quite the hypocrite you were, telling everyone not to do the very things that brought you immense joy and comfort. 

“Chrollo,” You began, trailing off to catch your hitched breath. “Do you think if the circumstances were different we could’ve lived a happy life?”

Chrollo smiled sadly, a single tear daring to escape his eye. “Y/N, if we were normal people with normal, boring lives, I would make it my life’s purpose to marry you, to give you a wide bunch of children, to grow old with you.”

He positioned his leg in between yours and dipped you down. He laid the faintest of kisses on your lips. His wet hair tickled your chin as he deepened the kiss. The kiss was full of the pure knowing that your lips would never touch again. Chrollo was done for. The head of the Spider would be no more. Everyone would forget about him and move on, him being a distant piece of the past.

You weren’t ready to let go. You couldn’t let go. You wanted to wake up as if it was all a bad dream. You wanted to wake up in his arms as if nothing was wrong. You would never get what you wanted and that was the harsh reality of it all.

You supposed it was all bad karma; known criminals not getting their happy ending.

The shrill sound of sirens hit your ears; they had arrived.

Chrollo couldn’t even defend himself; not in such a horrific state where his guts were practically spilling out onto the pavement. It was a miracle he was still alive.

“Y/N, may I have this last dance?” He asked, offering his hand. You grinned, interlocking your fingers with him.

“You may,” And so you danced. You swirled, twirled, and dipped as the police got closer and closer. Your lips met each other in a flurry, tongues meeting, gentle moans being let out as you separated. 

Red and blue lights sparkled in your vision. This was it.

Angry shouts reverberated across the street, police officers making their disdain towards Chrollo alarmingly clear. Guns were drawn and at the ready if Chrollo dared to move from where he stood.

“Goodbye, I wouldn’t want you to be caught up in all of this,” Chrollo smirked. 

You shot two soft ropes out of your palms and moved to the rooftop of a nearby building.

Patrol cars surrounded Chrollo in a circle as cops moved closer to him.

“Go ahead and end my life! You know you want to! Come on! Avenge all those I have killed!” Chrollo triumphed, arms out in a cheerful manner.

“Be careful what you ask for, little boy.” One of the officers said gun pointed at Chrollo’s perfect face. You had to hold back your screams of anger. Why wouldn’t they fucking help him already? He was dying and they had guns pointed at him. He was nearly completely helpless.

Grey eyes lowered in amusement. A hearty chuckle slipping past Chrollo’s soft lips.

“FUCKING END ME ALREADY!” He ran towards them. Gunshots rang out as his crimson blood splattered all over the streets. Chrollo’s body collapsed; half of his once beautiful face blown off.

You put a hand to your mouth in disgust. Bile threatened to escape from those little lips of yours.

It was over.

Chrollo was done for.

All of his bad actions had finally caught up to him.

The grotesque image of Chrollo’s dead body would never leave your mind. It was a constant reminder that things could end in a second, a reminder that you would never get to experience such a passion-filled romance that you had with Chrollo ever again. Would you ever find happiness without him? You had too. You couldn’t spend years hacking away at what could’ve been.

From the very start, you knew you would get your fairytale ending. Your love would always end in blood and suffering; whether yours or Chrollo’s.

This was how it was supposed to be. Life. A twisted cycle of nothing but hurt and pain, with the occasional appearance of love, of happiness that made your heart jump from excitement.

You hated life.

**Author's Note:**

> as always reviews are appreciated!


End file.
